Drunk
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Dorme aqui hoje. - disse mais devagar. - Eu não posso deixar você ir embora desse jeito... Eu ficaria preocupado e estou bêbado demais pra conseguir ligar pra você e checar se chegou bem em casa.'


**Drunk**

Jensen deu mais uma garrafa de cerveja para Misha e riu do jeito engraçado que ele estava jogado no outro sofá. Tomou mais um gole de cerveja e desviou os olhos para o amigo de novo, ele encarava a garrafa que tinha nas mãos, como se tentasse ler, mas não conseguisse, isso o fazia franzir o nariz e apertar os olhos.

Jensen riu, não tinha ninguém no mundo mais fascinante do que Misha e ele não reprimia mais a ideia de estar cada dia mais apaixonado pelo amigo.

_Acho melhor eu ir embora, já está muito tarde. - Misha disse de repente com a voz enrolada, olhando para ele com os olhos azuis escuros e um sorriso fácil nos lábios.

_Mi, você não pode ir assim... - disse tentando se levantar. - Não quer que eu te leve até em casa? - perguntou, enquanto o moreno ria de sua tentativa falha de ficar em pé.

_Você vai me levar? - Misha gargalhou mais. - Você tá tão bêbado quanto eu. - e os dois riram, enquanto Jensen se jogava novamente no sofá.

_Dorme aqui hoje. - disse.

_O que? - Misha pareceu ter despertado da bebedeira e encarou Jensen que tinha as bochechas coradas.

_Dorme aqui hoje. - disse mais devagar. - Eu não posso deixar você ir embora desse jeito... Eu ficaria preocupado e estou bêbado demais pra conseguir ligar pra você e checar se chegou bem em casa.

_Eu não...

_Fica. - disse escorregando do sofá até o tapete felpudo que Jared tinha insistido para comprarem. - Tem mais algumas latinhas aqui... Vamos ficar bem. - e riu, vendo o outro concordar.

Não demorou para o moreno se juntar a Jensen, no chão. Conversando e rindo de tudo, fingindo que não tinha nada demais em estarem ali, apenas de calça jeans e se encarando sem vergonha alguma. Uma das pernas de Misha moveu-se lentamente para cima da perna direita de Jensen e o loiro sorriu, passando mais uma latinha de cerveja para o outro.

_Então o Jared saiu com... Como é mesmo o nome dela? É ela? Você tem certeza? - o moreno perguntou, sentindo sua cabeça leve demais, então soltou um riso afetado.

_Eu não sei... Jared não se prende a corpos... Ele diz que se sente atraído por 'pessoas'. - Jensen respondeu fazendo aspas com os dedos.

_E você?

_Contanto que ele esteja feliz, por mim tudo bem. - disse dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole de cerveja. - Eu não me importo.

_Não... Não... - Misha deu um risinho, chegando mais perto, conseguindo ver todas as sardas no peitoral do outro. - Você se importa com o corpo? Com o que tem no meio das pernas da outra pessoa?

Jensen engoliu em seco. Ele tinha beijado um rapaz no fim do colegial e só, tinha namorado apenas garotas desde então.

_Eu... Eu beijei um cara. Uma vez.

_Uma vez? - Misha riu e bebeu mais um pouco. - E como foi? - perguntou.

_Ahh... Já faz muito tempo, eu tinha dezessete. - disse, forçando-se a lembrar e Misha deu um risinho, balançando a cabeça. - Eu lembro que ele era veterano na faculdade que meu irmão ia estudar e tinha uma barba rala. - piscou repetidas vezes. - Mark... Pellegrino... Eu acho, é, acho que é isso. - e riu, olhando para Misha. - Na verdade, agora lembro que a barba dele me fez cócegas. - os dois riram e então o loiro mordeu os lábios. - E você?

Misha entortou a boca e fez uma careta.

_Eu transei com alguns caras, na faculdade. - confessou. - Mas nunca passou disso. Não namorei com nenhum deles. - e deu de ombros. - Eu nem lembro mais os nomes.

Jensen tentou não ficar com ciúmes, mas mordeu o interior da boca.

_Hum. - e bebeu mais um gole.

_Eu nem lembro mais como é beijar um homem. - ele diz, continuando o assunto. - Quero dizer... Sabe?...

_Entendi.

Ele entendia. Jensen não se lembra muito bem de como foi o beijo com o tal Mark, mas ele sabe que foi forte e intenso, sem sentimentos, apenas tesão. Foi muito bom.

_Jensen? - a voz dele fez o loiro voltar a cabeça em sua direção, Misha estava perto, o nariz quase roçando o seu. - Você quer... - o olhar azul se desviou pra sua boca. - Quer me beijar?

Suas bochechas instantaneamente avermelharam, seus olhos verdes um pouco mais abertos e a respiração desregulou. Ele queria muito. Sentiu uma das mãos do moreno em seu ombro e então em seu pescoço, pressionando para que se inclinasse e Jensen fechou os olhos, indo pra frente, deixando que os lábios de Misha encostasse aos seus.

Abriu os lábios, sentindo o gosto de cerveja ficar mais forte, a língua dele enroscando na sua. Jensen pensou que ia morrer.

Aquela mão, tão fortemente pressionada em sua nuca, desceu por suas costas, parando para dar um apertão no quadril, para então descer e se encher com a carne de sua bunda. Deixou que um pequeno gemido saísse de sua garganta, agarrando-se ao corpo do moreno, aprofundando o beijo enquanto puxava o quadril dele para encostar-se ao seu.

_Que apressado. - Misha riu, quando Jensen abaixou os lábios para seu pescoço, chupando a pele branca.

_Droga! - o loiro parou, se afastando. - Droga!

Levantou, meio cambaleante e respirou fundo. Passou as mãos pela cabeça e viu o moreno ainda estirado no chão. A calça jeans amarrotada, três marcas no pescoço e uma no quadril, a impressão exata de sua mão esquerda, os cabelos negros bagunçados e os olhos azuis escuros de desejo, era simplesmente impossível ignorar o volume na frente da calça.

_Jensen?

_A gente não pode fazer. - disse. - Isso... Isso vai foder tudo... Eu to bêbado, você ta bêbado! Isso vai foder com a nossa amizade.

Misha rolou os olhos, levantando também.

_Qual é Jensen... A gente já tá nessa tensão sexual um tempão. - disse mordendo os lábios. - Eu to louco pra te foder... Você não faz ideia... E eu sei que você também quer.

_E-Eu... Eu...

_Todos aqueles olhares, o jeito que você morde a boca enquanto fica encarando o meio das minhas pernas quase todo o tempo...

_Eu não...

_Sim, você faz isso. - ele se aproxima. - Você sabe que faz.

_Somos amigos. Vamos esquecer isso, deixar pra lá. - ele pede, mordendo os lábios em seguida e mesmo sem querer seus olhos se voltam para o meio das pernas dele, a parte da frente da calça está esticada.

_Você fez isso, - Misha diz abrindo o zíper da própria calça a apertando o pau coberto pela boxer laranja. - não dá pra deixar isso pra lá... Você vai ter que resolver. - disse rouco, e Jensen reprime um gemido apenas de ver o quanto ele está duro.

_Mish-

_Cala a boca. - ele manda e pressiona o corpo contra o do loiro. - Você tá tão duro quanto eu. - e sua mão abre o zíper da calça jeans. - Deixa eu te foder.

Jensen inclina a cabeça para trás quando uma das mãos de Misha agarra seu quadril, deslizando para dentro do tecido da boxer e encontrando sua bunda, apertando ali enquanto continua pressionando o pau no seu.

_Porra. - geme de olhos fechados. - Porra.

_Jenny... - a voz dele sopra em seu ouvido e Jensen arrepia. - Deixa eu te foder bem forte... Você não vai andar por uma semana depois que eu terminar com você.

_Misha...

_Hein? Você vai gostar de sentir meu pau em você, eu vou te foder tão gostoso... Porra, você não sabe como eu quero isso.

Agora as duas mãos dele apertavam sua bunda por dentro da boxer, a ereção ainda pressionada contra o seu corpo, Jensen sentia seu pau babar. Ele queria muito.

_Então me fode.

Foram aos tropeços para o quarto, deixando mordidas e apertões em cada pedaço de pele exposta, e Misha fodeu Jensen. Forte.

O que fez o loiro andar engraçado por cinco dias.

* * *

 **N/a:** Sim, sim, eu parei ai... Desculpem.


End file.
